Tasuki's Journal
by Cammy Girl
Summary: Here it is! The stuff you never thought existed. Who would have known Tasuki kept a journal about everything??Here it is! Enjoy!


Dear Journal, I really don't know what's going on.I seem to have a funky looking symbol on my arm and it won't rub off. I don't get it! It means 'wing,' won't come off dern it! I tried for so long and every time it comes people think I might be sick or something like that. Well, today I came across a girl named Miaka. She's such an air-head. I didn't want to kid nap her but I had to. Then she had to write all those stupid things on my spell cards. Grrr, why me? Then this woman/man named Hotohori comes and tries to kill me but I did him in good. I thought he was a girl cause of the long hair and the little pink on his lips but as you can see.he's a dude. Then this guy named Nuriko.HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL! Like really.just got something extra down there and a minus up there ya know. Well, I don't know how it happened but I knew I was one of the celestial warriors so I decided not to lie to them and tell them that I was actually Tasuki. They thought I was Genrou.even though that's my real name I am named Tasuki by the constellation me thinks. I'M SO CONFUSED!! Well, I'm off to help em gather the rest! I don't like girls though and I feel like I'm surrounded by em. Whatta life I have! ~!~END~!~  
  
A week later.  
  
Dear journal, I have now began to think that this guy named Chichiri is fond of Hotohori.he's always concerned about him and making sure he's okay. Geez, am I the only one in da group that doesn't like girls.er.or boys? Nuriko is so in love with Hotohori.but know she's kinda lost the feeling. I also met this guy named Tamahome.he's cool but I think he should be alittle less affectionate. He's too mushy, just like that Miaka girl! I think that they should know what modesty is.well, I shouldn't say that cause.never mind!! I have to go save Miaka's butt again! She's wha? She's gonna be eaten up the evil demon that the seventh celestial warrior is in love with! WILL IT EVER END!? ~!~END~!~  
  
A month later.  
  
I really think there is something wrong with me.I think I may have some affection toward this group of loonies! I miss being the boss of my bandit clan! I miss the boys and wish there were more around here. Also, I need a bath. Ever scratch your head and white stuff comes out? AHH, DANDRUFF! EVIL DANDRUFF! Chichiri's lucky cause you can't see anything cause his hair's so light. I can definitely see it sometimes on this guy named Mitsukake. We met him when he was in a town where zombies attacked!! Cool huh! His hair is all.up and..pointy! He's huge though.talk about buff!!! We need one more celestial warrior to go.and I heard it's gonna be a SHORT miracle to find whoever it is. ~!~END~!~  
  
Dear journal, We found the last one of the Suzaku Seven!! HURRAH! Yippee! Now we can do whatever we need to do.er, summon this bird thingie I think. His name is Chiriko, he's pretty cool, way too smart though. He's always 'blah'ing about school and educational crap and all that fun stuff. Yuck, I can't stand smartness, although I like the kid. He's like what? 13.14 now! How come I got to like the one that's so dang short! We were doing well until we met up with one of the Seiryu seven.Soy I think. Dude, I wish I could have talked to her and made fun of her cause of her name. Soy, soy, soy, soy! Soy sauce!! Ha ha! She freakin electrocuted Tamahome when they got washed out into the sea. Hotohori wasn't there so I didn't have to hear him go. "MIAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Damn, so annoying. Nuriko and Miaka also got washed out at sea but they were fine and Tama-boy got the bad stuff. Now they're on a cave and we need em damnit! ~!~END~!~  
  
Dear journal, I finally got to the place we were supposed to be.after we left from the empire where Hotohori lives, he gave us a boat and stuff, as I said in the last thing I wrote. We, beforehand, had to fight this kid who we thought was Chiriko, was actually Amiboshi from the Seiryu seven. He was all angry and was gonna blow out ears out with that stupid flue of his! After a long chase.after we knew who he was (He was posing as a Suzaku warrior) He fell into a stream and we thought he died. And, it was funny cause.his twin brother Suboshi thought we killed him but Miaka was trying to save him. (Weak laugh) It's so complicated. We found out that there was a place where we could get the Shinjaho. This thing we needed to get to be able to summon Suzaku. Nuriko went by herself and met up with this wolf dude that was also from the Seiryu Seven. Nuriko was such a good friend though. (Sniff) And we lost Nuriko. I cried, yeah yeah! Leave me alone! (Waaaaaa!) ~!~END~!~  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Dear journal, We managed to get the Shinjaho after Miaka had to prove herself to the two guardians of the first Shinjaho.they were one of the Genbu Seven protecting the thing. Miaka did it blah blah blah! But, right after she lost it to that wolf thing! He wasn't dead, like we thought. We thought Nuriko took him down with her. He got the dang blasted thing and ran off with it and as usual Miaka lost her chase for it by tripping like she always does. (As I said.clumsy..air-head) Then that old hag.Tai.skun.or whatever.the old lady let's say! She told Miaka that she had to have sex with Nakago, the leader of the Seiryu Seven, and get the Shinjaho back. But, it wasn't the real old hag! It was a fake by that stupid, idiotic, excuse for a clown.TOMO! That asshole! Pardon me.yeah! She went and almost ruined everything cause she has to be a virgin or something. Nakago couldn't touch her but made it look like they did it.evil stupid Nakago! Tamahome found her, moaned, felt bad, took care of her and whatever happened next. Hey, I don't know everything.I was told all this! ~!~END~!~  
  
Dear journal, Tamahome and Miaka went and did stuff of which I did not know.(Weak chuckle) Then Miaka ran away and she got saved my Amiboshi and stuff.he fell in wuv wif her and awwwww! Tamahome searched.and we were.er.doing other stuff too. Tomo found out where she was and did something to her trying to take her virginity or something. She broke out of it remembering Tamahome though. Awww again! She was free and then Amiboshi and Suboshi met and Suboshi tricked the other one and then he tried to kill Miaka in her underwear and stuff. Tamahome came to the rescue. Miaka found out she hadn't been raped by Nakago from Soy and la dee da! Good for her! Now everything won't be for nuttin! Suboshi killed Tomo for hurting his brother.woo! ~!~END~!~  
  
Dear journal, Tamahome and his master and the rest of the guys met up and that old man which Tamahome called master was such a perv! Geez, he was an old man anyway. (I hope I don't do that one day) They go to that old man's house and tells Tamahome about how he cannot love Miaka. He breaks up with her and Miaka goes to a tower and waits for Tamahome to see if she was really meant for him. She's so ewww! She's so love-struck I think I may have threw up! Like a billion times. They go all."Tamahome.Tamahome." And He's always going."Miaka, Miaka!" GOD!!! Then Miaka gets trapped by Nakago and Tamahome's too late when he went to the tower. Some legend or saying I think about love and the tower.I just thought she wanted a cool landscape. (Shrugs) Miboshi puts a spell on her so she can't talk.one other dude from the Seiryu Seven again. She meets this guy from the Byakku seven and Yui shows up and tricks her. I don't usually side with Miaka but still!!! She's a bitch! She takes the Shinjaho from that guy after he gives it to Miaka and she gets ready to summon Seiryu. It isn't right dude! ~!~END~!~  
  
Dear journal, I can't stand this.we finally found a way to kill Miboshi then he takes over Chiriko's body! Chiriko so brave. He died so he could save Miaka. I will always remember him! (Utter silence) Hmmm, I MISS HIM SO MUCH! It wasn't fair (sniff) Miboshi? Go to hell!! Hey, he did! Dude! Yippie!! ~!~END~!~  
  
  
  
Dear journal, Doesn't this suck!! That Yui girl summoned Seiryu!! We lost out powers!! Hotohori dies because he faced Nakago without his powers! And then Yui wished that Miaka never be able to come to our world ever again and seal Suzaku away! IT ISN'T FAIR!! AHHH! (Runs around then calms down) We can't find Tamahome though. We realize that he went back to Miaka's world. Yui is also back in her old world and we're left in the dust with only me, Chichiri, oh yeah...shame on me! Mitsukake died trying to heal a dying baby. So much pain.I can't bear it! But anyhow.It's only me and Chichiri! Why meeeee!? Suboshi gets to go in Miaka's world cause he got a thing from Yui so he was able I guess. He tried to kill Miaka but Tamahome killed him as a last resort.or so I heard. Miaka tells Yui (Soy dies but we don't care do we?) that she might be devoured by the beast god, Seiryu. She doesn't believe her as always cause she a bitch! Miaka and Tamahome get married in a ring thing.no wait! They put on a ring and say I love you or something like that! Whatever! ~!~END~!~  
  
Dear journal, As we were in our world we heard that Miaka needed our help cause Nakago was in the other world with them. We heard this from her older brother.whoever he was. We got Miaka's backpack and saved her before Nakago could kill her. We found out Tamahome had died also. Why? Again shall I lose another friend! Poor little ghost! (Looks around) Whoof? (Wipes forehead) We defend her and then for Yui's last wish she wished that Miaka could summon Suzaku. Yay. We get out powers back and Tamahome comes back!!! HURRAY! He kills Nakago by having Miaka summon Suzaku and wishing that Seiryu be sealed away. Ya for us! She wishes that everything be okay in Tokyo.we say our farewells.cause we're fading damnit! Tamahome and Miaka do that love stuff! HUGGIE KISSY TOUCHY THING! And we see Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Hotohori. They're only spirits but they got a physical self by the old hags funny looking friends. More huggy touchy stuff! GACK!!  
  
Dear journal, This is my last thing I'm writing in this book. HOW COME I DON'T GET A REINCARNATION?? IT'S NOT FAIR! I'm unjustly rewarded! Atleast I got my harisen, my fan! Yay! And so now I end this little journal of mine.with just a few words. I hope Miaka and Tamahome are happy, Nuriko.Chiriko and Mitskake.I'll see you soon. Chichiri.he'll be there for everyone. Hotohori.I'll miss him. And as for me.time will tell. I'M DONE I'M DONE!! ~!~The very end~!~ 


End file.
